A Christmas Adventure
by Hydrotamer
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Naruto has no one to spend time with. The villagers hate him, but he falls in love with a girl. How far is this man willing to go see this girl? And worst of all he has to hide his identity! NOT A NARUSAKU OR NARUHINA FICTION!


Log:

_Thinking_

_**Whispering**_

_**Jutsu**_

Christmas Adventure

Naruto looked out the window of his apartment seeing a wonderful sight that he hadn't seen in a long time: Snow! That's when it hit him, today was Christmas Eve! But for Naruto every day seemed like a regular day, although it was almost Christmas he didn't feel very excited. He stared out the window, looking at the people having a great time, and preparing for the Christmas festival that evening. Naruto looked at the couples either laughing, helping to prepare the festival, or just walking and hugging each other. There was Sasuke with Sakura, (who was for once looking like he was laughing and smiling), Ino and Sai, (he found them secretly kissing under a tree), Neji and Tenten (Neji was using his Byakugan to tell where Tenten should put each decoration), Hinata and Kiba (Hinata was putting wrapping up gifts, Kiba was taking out items from boxes, and Akamaru was delivering messages on paper), Shikamaru and Temari, (both of them were talking while Temari was making fans for kids, and Shikamaru was making games for children). But Naruto was all alone. Heck, even Choji and Rock-Lee had girlfriends! You can understand Rock-Lee, but Choji?! But she was just like him, except she hated the word, "ugly."

And then there was Naruto, single, handsome, tall, masculine, Naruto Uzamaki. A sight for sore eyes, only a stupid girl would reject him. But the only reason people hated Naruto was because of that cursed fox. You would think that by 18 that he would have a girlfriend, but they were always afraid of him. Naruto then looked around at all the people, he felt like just running away, dying, or becoming a legendary ninja who lived in an unknown place. (**A/N: I know that the last one was retarded, I just came up with anything.) **But even if he did go outside the villagers would just scold him, and say that he didn't belong. Naruto continued to see couples walking by him, _"Seems like everyone has a special someone." _He thought to himself. Suddenly, Naruto saw a girl walking in plain sight; she had brown hair with side bangs on her head, the young lady was wearing a black coat, and when she turned around to see Sakura Naruto saw that she had the prettiest aqua eyes that he had ever seen. Her smile felt like glittering sunlight, and her skin tone was a slight bit darker than his, it was a small tan. _"I've got to meet this girl." _The girl had a violin case in her hand. "Hey, Kia! There you are!" Sakura shouted as she ran up to her. _"So Kia's her name. What a pretty name for a pretty girl." _Naruto blushed to himself. Then he clutched his stomache and closed his eyes, thinking about what hid inside of him and how the villagers hated him so much because of it.

-Later that night-

Naruto did not hesitate to leave his home when the festival was about to start. He grabbed his coat, and his gloves, and then he walked out of the house. Luckily, his coat had a hood on it, so he had to stay out of sight. Once Naruto had spotted Kia he tried to go talk to her, but she had already went up on stage with her violin. "Hello every one, I am Kiaia Litasuka, (**A/N: Pronounced Kee-i-a Leet-a- zuuk-a) **with the Konoha band, and we would like to play a small piece called, **(A/N: Here's the /watch?v=S7w_fcof88o ****I didn't put the name up because I want to see if you can try to guess which one it is (if you want to.) Hint: It's from the Naruto Soundtrack.) **After the song had finished the Konoha Band yelled, "Have a Merry Christmas!" Then everybody cheered, some even threw flowers. Naruto found a rose on the ground and threw it towards Kia; she saw the rose being thrown towards her and caught it at the right time. Once the snow had dropped on the rose it looked beautiful, "Thank you." She whispered.

Later that night an announcer had said, "It's time for the holiday dance! Men pick your ladies and come to the dance floor!" Naruto started looking around to find Kia sitting on a bench, watching everybody else dancing together. He walked up to her and offered his hand to her, "Would you like to dance?" She looked up at him and nodded her head. Then she placed her hand on his as he slowly walked over to the floor, and then they started dancing together. Kia was about to talk to him until suddenly someone pulled off his hood. Somebody shouted, "Hey! It's the Kyuubi kid!" Everybody looked over in Naruto's direction, "Oh my god, it's him!" Someone shouted, "Get out of here!" "You killed the fourth Hokage!" "Why don't you die!" People shouted variously at Naruto, someone grabbed his kunai and said, "I've had it with this damn fox coming out here! Let's end this once and for all!" "Yeah! Let's kill this bastard!" Another man yelled as all the men grabbed their kunai's and began charging at Naruto. "No! Leave him alone!" Kia shouted but her voice was drowned out by all the yelling and shoving. She was pushed farther and farther away from Naruto. Naruto looked around he was surrounded by ninja,

"_**Multi Shadow Clone jutsu**_!" Naruto shouted as clones were everywhere. The clones and the ninja's collided, Kia looked around seeing Naruto surrounded by four or five ninja. She ran towards him but Kakashi, her father, grabbed Kia, "Dad! Let me go!" She shouted as she fidgeted around in her dad's strong arms. "This fight isn't yours, you have to stay out of it, or else you'll be involved in this too." Said Kakashi in his cool, calm, tone. "I don't care daddy," Kia said as she broke free from his grip, "I don't care, because I love him." She ran away into the crowd, Kakashi tried running after but she was lost in the crowd. _"Kia, please be careful." _Kakashi thought. "_**Rasengan**_!" Naruto shouted. He charged towards a man, "_**Chidori**_!" Naruto shouted as he charged toward another then he put his hand down and made the strongest Rasengan Kia had ever seen, "_**Wind Style Rasengan**_!" Naruto shouted as he pounded the ground with the flowing chakra. All the men fell over. Naruto looked at the crowd, _"Damn it! All my shadow clones are gone! And I barely have any chakra left!" _As quick as a flash Sasuke had cut Naruto's right cheek and leg with a kunai, Sakura pounded the ground with her fist, "Let's see how you like it when you're in an earthquake!" She shouted. Shikamaru had possessed him with his shadow possession jutsu; Temari used her fan to blow shuriken at and Akamaru jumped at Naruto, "_**Fang over fang**_!" Kiba yelled as they had ripped up part of his had almost just about fainted. They all were about to attack all at once until Kia ran in front of him and shouted,

"_**Lighting Style, Silent Lighting wall jutsu**_!" An invisible wall of lighting shocked the ninja's as they fell down, Sakura shouted, "Kia, what the hell are you doing?!" "I'm protecting someone who shouldn't be treated this way." Kia said calmly, Naruto stood up holding his bleeding side, "You don't have to protect me." He said, "You need to run, now!" She shouted as she turned to Naruto, "But--." "Now!" Kia yelled at Naruto as a tear trickled down her left cheek, "Please." She said softly. Naruto looked into her beautiful aqua colored eyes filled with sadness, and started running away, "I'll come back for you, I promise!" She heard him faintly saying, _"There's no time." _She thought to herself. People started throwing kunai's at the wall to weaken it, and the lightning wall was starting to lower, _"My chakra's running out! If Naruto does come back he needs to--." _Suddenly, in the blink of an eye someone grabbed Kia from behind, "Hey, What the he--." The man turned his face at her; it was Naruto, "I told you that I would come back for you." He said smiling, Kia was astonished. "You really do keep your promises." After they had ran towards a forest they stopped, Kia looked at Naruto's hip. "Naruto, you're hurt." She pulled out a roll of bandages, and then Kia took off his jacket and shirt, blushing in the process. After she was done Naruto looked at her and said, "Thank you." Then he stood up, stretching his arms. Suddenly, he heard footsteps; Naruto looked to his right,

_**"Quick! Over here!" **_Naruto whispered as he pulled Kia up to his chest, and hid behind a tree. Kia was blushing so hard that she forgot to be afraid! Three guards ran past the two teens shouting, "Damn! Where the hell are those kids?!" After they left Naruto looked around, still hiding behind the tree, "I need to get you back to Konoha." He said with sternness in his voice, "What? But, I'm coming with you." Kia replied, "I already dragged you into this mess," Naruto looked at her, "and I can't let you come with me; or else things are going to turn from bad to worse." Naruto looked down, "It's too dangerous." Kia looked at him, "I don't care how bad things get," She looked him right in the eye, "just as long as I'm with you, nothing will happen." Then Kia bit her thumb marking an X with her blood on her shoulder, Naruto smiled and did the same. Naruto put on his shirt and jacket,

_"Naruto, I am finally seeing the real you, a sweet, generous, person. I hope that one day you do fulfill your dreams to become Hokage." _Naruto put his thumb out, "So, are you coming or what?" He said in a playful tone. Kia ran towards him and got on his back, and then Naruto took off into the starry night. Suddenly, both of them heard a clock chime twelve times, Kia and Naruto looked at each other, "Merry Christmas, partner." They both said, as they both kissed each other, passionately.

**The End**

**So what do you think? Yeah I'm going to start a series about these two and how much they progress during their fights to be the best ninja out there. Hydrotamer out! PLZ REVIEW OR I WON'T CONTINUE THE SERIES!!!!!!! P.S.: If you want to see how Kia looks click this link: youtube****.com/watch?v=3G-g66bY67g**


End file.
